You Know You Love Us?
by oOaTouchofDestinyOo
Summary: A series of related oneshots, starting back in the kids' sophomore year. Don't know how many I'll publish, beware of lemons. Don't like weird pairings? Don't read.


Obviously, I own none of this. I just happen to enjoy spending my Monday nights in front of the television, even when I have homework I should be doing. The cast is so gorgeous I just couldn't resist :)

A series of oneshots involving much of the cast. Just wait and see :)

New Years 2006

"3!...2!...1!... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!"The room exploded with noise and silver confetti poured from the ceiling of the Bass's apartment. Blair Waldorf threw her hands up in the air, laughing with everyone else, twirling as the year changed and on the television the ball dropped.

"Happy new year, Chuck!" she shrieked , grabbing him as he passed by her and kissing him playfully on the lips.

"Leave it alone, Waldorf," murmured Chuck. "You should save your New Year's kiss for that boyfriend of yours."

"You know you love it!" she laughed, snatching the Champagne flute from his hand. Chuck gave her a rye smile and continued on through the crowd. He couldn't help but notice that her boobs looked fantastic; not that he would tell her.

Blair sighed, hitching up her Stella McCartney dress. She had chosen it because it made her boobs look fantastic, and she hoped Chuck had noticed. She downed her drink and picked up another glass of bubbly while surveying the crowd. Chuck was right, it was time to find Nate.

"Rain!" she called, grabbing her friend by the shoulder. "Rain, have you seen Nate?" she asked.

"No," replied Rain Hoffsetter. "I haven't seen him like, all night."

"Damnit." muttered Blair. She hadn't seen Nate for a while either.

"What?" yelled Rain over the music.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," shouted Blair, stalking off. Maybe Nate had gone to the balcony to smoke.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"3!...2!...1!... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!" The muffled sounds of the festivities inside barely stirred any excitement in Nate Archibald. He sighed and flicked his roach over the edge of the balcony. It didn't seem to him that the new year would be any different than last.

"Ow. Oof!" someone stumbled out onto the balcony. "Sorry for bothering you, I needed some fresh air." Nate caught a waft of the mingled scents of Creed perfume and champagne before a black dress and a jumble of blond hair plopped down beside him.

"Serena?" he asked questioningly, looking hard at the mess of blond curls.

"Hi, Nate," said Serena, smiling and flipping her hair back from her face. "God, it's hot in there," she said, fanning herself with her purse and lifting a glass of Champagne to her lips.

"Yeah," replied Nate, slumping forward so his head was resting on the cool bars of the fence surrounding the Bass's balcony. "I'm not really much for parties."

"Ohhh, I love parties!" giggled Serena, flinging back her head. "Why are you out here anyway? It's so cold, and Blair's probably looking for her New Year's kiss?" she asked, popping an alchohol-soaked raspberry into her mouth.

"Shit, Blair." groaned Nate, leaning back again. "Did you see her in there?"

"No, I haven't seen her in a little while," sighed Serena, trying to fish another raspberry out of her flute. "Got you, you little fucker!" she said triumphantly, holding up the plump little berry and tossing it into her mouth.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Nate as Serena leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing, just avoiding my date." Serena marveled at how warm Nate could be even when it was practically arctic outside. The two sat on the cold balcony for a few moments, Nate's arm around Serena while she worked on extracting the last red berry out of her empty glass.

"We should probably head in."

"Yeah."

Nate pulled himself up and held out a hand to Serena, who accepted it. The two headed back towards the door.

"Natey, you reek. Blair's gonna be pissed," said Serena.

"Yeah, you're right. Is it really that bad?" asked Nate, sniffing his shirt questioningly. Blair hated when he smoked, but he had only had a little.

"Yeah, it is pretty strong. Shit! Shit shit, hide me!" she squeaked, burying her face in Nate's shirt.

"What is it? Oh." Serena's date, Craig Bronson was headed toward them. Nate quickly turned around, steering Serena into a crowd of people.

"Oh my god! Serena, hi!" shrieked someone in the gaggle.

"Serena!" called Craig from behind them.

"'Scuse me," hissed Nate, pushing through swarms of people. Where does one hide when avoiding their date?

Nate pushed Serena in front of him, cut through the kitchen and pushed them into the cloak room by the elevators, shutting the door quickly behind them.

"Well, that was an adventure," Serena said, giggling. She flopped down into onto the plush bench in the small room, kicking her heels off. "Maybe next time I'll come with a date I actually like."

"Maybe we both will." Nate sat down on the bench beside her, kicking off his dress shoes.

"Oh, Natey, you don't mean that," said Serena, taking his hands into hers. "You're just, I don't know, going through a rough patch with Blair. But I mean, everyone does. You'll get through it." Her breath smelled sweetly of Champagne and mint from her gum. Nate noticed that her lips were stained with red berry juice, and her lip gloss had worn off, leaving errant sparkles behind. Nate looked down at their hands, holding each other companionably. She was his best friend, always had been, but now, looking down at the red juice stains on Serena's fingertips, Nate knew he wasn't in a rough patch with Blair.

He leaned down and kissed Serena gently, tasting the tart berries and the bubblegum flavor left by her shortly-departed lipgloss.

No, it wasn't a rough patch. He was in love with Blair's best friend.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Katy, thank god. Have you seen Nate?" Blair asked a girl from her class standing with a group of her friends.

"Nate? Umm, yeah! Yeah, I have! He just shoved through here. It was totally rude, and I just wanted to be friendly, so I was like, hey!-"

"Yeah, thanks," said Blair pushing away. She turned around and headed toward the kitchen. Nate had probably been out smoking and had the munchies or something. But when she arrived at the kitchen, Nate wasn't there. "God, where is he?"

"Looking for Nate?"

"Ugh! Chuck--I hate when you do that drawly, all-knowning thing!" shrieked Blair, whipping around. Chuck was leaning against a wall, one arm draped around an orangey-tanned freshman in a cheap Missoni knock-off dress. Furious, she grabbed another glass of Champagne from a counter and stalked out of the kitchen, briefly registering that it was Rose. _Nice_.

Blair collapsed onto a sofa near the fireplace, exhausted and frustrated with the fruitless search for her boyfriend. Where the hell was Nate, anyway? She glanced over and saw a couple making out next to her. She sighed, staring straight ahead, trying to ignore the writhing mass of limbs next to her. _This is the worst New Year's ever_, she thought, sipping her drink.

"Mmmf!" groaned one of the flailing masses next to her, clearly enjoying the night's festivities more than Blair.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nate..." began Serena, opening her eyes. "Blair's my friend-"

"How long are you going to let Blair control you, Serena?" asked Nate, frustrated. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and rested his head in his hands. "Everthing we do, everything we say, we have to watch it so we don't offend Blair! And I'm so fucking tired of it! I wanna be able to go smoke hash with the guys and waste a night playing MarioKart without worrying if she'll smell the smoke on my sweater! I want to spend time just hanging out with my girlfriend instead of going to one of her fucking tea parties! Goddamnit, I want to be with _you_!"

"Natey, c'mon, you don't mean that," began Serena.

"Yes, I do, Serena. I'm sick of trying to be perfect for Blair! I just want to be myself, I want you." Nate looked up, his frustrated gaze caught Serena's. _God, she's so perfect._ he thought, as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress, chewing her bottom lip uncomfortably. The two stared at each other awkwardly, each of them hyper-aware of each second ticking by through their alchohol- and pot-induced hazes. Then, a new look of resolve in her eyes, Serena leaned in and kissed Nate softly, running her right hand through his hair and resting it on his neck.

It was an unsure kiss, one of the first things Nate had ever witnessed Serena to do without a certain level of confidence, and that made him want her even more. He laced one of his hands into her hair, the other falling to the small of her back, pulling her in closer. Any shreds of on-holding meekness were shed, and the two began to kiss more fiercly. Serena hooked her arm around Nate's neck and pulled herself into his lap, straddling his legs, her skirt hitched up to her hips, one of her shoulder straps hanging loosely around her arm.

Nate brushed his tongue against Serena's lower lip each time their lips met, and he felt her smile against his mouth. She playfully nibbled his lip, finally allowing him full entry into her mouth. Nate's hands slid down, holding her ass as they leaned back against the wall behind the bench, while Serena brought both of her hands to the sides of his face, tilting his head upwards, and crawled up so that she was kneeling between Nate's legs. Taking the opportunity, Nate slowly began to slide the hem of Serena's dress up over her hips, revealing a pair of tan boyshorts. He smiled into their kiss, _Typical of her to forgo the lace_, he thought, rubbing his hands over her tight, cotton-covered butt.

"Excuse me, is something funny?" asked Serena, laughing breathlessly as she broke off from their intense kiss.

"Of course not, I just didn't expect such a sensible choice in lingerie," replied Nate, jokingly snapping the elastic waistband of her panties.

"Shut up, these are comfortable," smiled Serena, leaning back into Nate. "Just you wait until you see what I've got on top," she murmured, before gently biting his bottom lip. Considering that all the invitation he needed, Nate reached up grabbed for the tiny zipper running down the back of Serena's dress, while at the same time she began to pull open the buttons on his shirt.

_Ring, ring!_ A shrill chime trilled from Serena's phone lying on the floor by her feet, having slipped out of her cleavage during her little encounter.

"Shit, text," she mumbled, pulling away from Nate again.

"Ignore it," he murmured, running his hands up and down her waist, trying to pull her back into his arms.

"No, no, it might be my mom," she said, stumbling up from the cushy bench and picking up her phone.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Where the hell are you? And have you seen Nate? I can't find anyone!!!** Blair furiously tapped out a text message and fired it off to Serena, then snapped her phone shut officiously, folding her arms tight across her chest. She surveyed the scene around her, the couple macking on the couch next to her, Chuck seducing that tacky freshman, her friends gossipping in tight circles throughout the crowd of people in her apartment, it seemed everyone was having a good New Years' but her. She crossed her legs, jiggling her foot up and down while she waited for a reply.

"Look, I'd say 'Get a room' but since this is my apartment and I've just had the sheets changed, I'm just going to say 'Get out!'" snapped Blair at the flailing duo next to her.

"Oh, c'mon, baby," complained the guy, emerging from what seemed to be a semi-pro wrestling match, several hickeys blooming on his neck like angry welts. "It's New Years! Where's that holiday spirit? Unless you'd like to join us..." Two girls materialized from the pile somehow, smiling smugly.

"Oh, gross! I will not join your flailing orgy!" shrieked Blair, leaping up from the couch. She stalked off angrily into the dining room, but immediately wheeled around upon finding a rather heated game of Sardines in progress. Instead she took up post in her bustling entryway, looking around helplessly.

"Still looking for Nate?"

"Shut _up_ Chuck, I do not need your smug attitued to further ruin my already-ruined New Years," said Blair turning around to find Chuck adjusting the lapel of his blazer.

"Whoever said anything about smug?" replied Chuck innocently, but smiling nonetheless. Behind him, Blair saw the skanky freshman slinking out of her bathroom, her sunk-striped highlights a tousled mess and one of her Nine West sandals unbuckled.

"Your fly's down," said Blair, smiling wryly, then turned around again, headed for the kitchen. She desperately needed some more alchohol in her system, and where the hell was Serena's reply?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Shit, it's Blair," Serena looked up from her phone frantically, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "She wants to know where we are."

"So lie," said Nate, shrugging.

"Okay. Okay... _send_." Serena typed out her message then snapped her phone shut. "Done." She tossed the phone back onto the floor by her shoes. "We don't have long." Nate stood up and pulled off his shirt, leaving behind his t-shirt.

"Let's get back to this, then," he said, holding up his hands for her to take. Serena giggled and went over to Nate, sliding her arms under his and placing her hands on his back. She reached up for a kiss, and he willingly complied while he slid the remaining shoulder strap of her dress down. Serena obligingly shimmied out of her dress and stepped out of the puddle of black jersey on the floor.

"Serena vanderWoodsen, I must say, I am surprised," said Nate, smiling and stepping back to survey Serena carefully.

"I told you you'd appreciate my choice in undergarments," she replied, placing her hands on her hips to offer a better view. She liked the way Nate looked at her, and she let him take in her long legs, her bare breasts.

"I would say that I agree," smiled Nate, pulling Serena back toward him with one hand. "But that would be admitting defeat."

"Well, how about I show you what defeat really is," purred Serena, then giggled at her own outrageously cheesy line. Nate reached down and captured her lips with his once again, cupping her breast with his available hand. Serena slid her hands up his back then over his shoulders, running them down his warm, strong arms to grasp his hands. She broke away from the kiss and pulled him backwards toward the little bench, where she sat, legs open wide, at the end. She pulled him closer, so that his shins were touching the bench between her legs. Looking up into his blue eyes, slightly reddened from his joint, she unfastened his belt, letting it hang loose around his hips.

Nate eagerly yanked his t-shirt over his head, and Serena trailed soft kisses down his stomach to the waistband of his now-exposed boxers. She slid them down his hips slowly, inch by torturous inch, and the while placing kisses on each newly exposed inch of sensitive skin. Nate groaned and rolled his head back and Serena came dangerously close to the obvious bulge tenting the fabric.

_Ring, ring_. The phone trilled obnoxiously on the floor again.

"Ignore it." Nate groaned again as Serena lightly brushed her fingertips over the front of his boxers.

"Yeah, just one sec..." she trailed off and snatched up the phone. "**One new message from Blair Waldorf**," the phone proudly flashed the dialog on the front display. Serena sighed and hit the silent button before tossing the phone back under the bench.

"Blair again?" asked Nate.

"Yeah, she's probably looking for us again," said Serena, slumping back unhappily against the wall.

"Well, we'd better put a move on it,"said Nate.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"**Where are you? I NEED YOU NOW!!!!!!!**" Blair checked her outbox anxiously to make sure the message had sent. Where was Serena? Usually she was by Blair's side in seconds when she got one of these texts.

Blair grabbed another glass of Champagne and surveyed the party. It didn't seem like anyone was missing her, in fact, it looked like everyone was having a much better time than she. Blair headed up the stairs angrily. _I doubt anyone will notice I'm not down there_, she thought. She whipped open the door to her room.

"OUT." The skanky freshman and a scared looking boy scurried out the door.

"Thanks," the boy whispered to her before taking off down the stairs, looking a little green around the gills.

"Throw up anywhere, and you'll wish I'd left you alone in there with her!" Blair shouted after him before slamming her door shut. She would just wait and see if anyone came to find her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Really, Natey? Do you still think we should do this?" Serena asked, her eyes wide. "I mean, Blair--"

"Look Serena, it's New Years', and we're just a couple of drunk, horny teenagers, and we probably won't even remember this in the morning. Why shouldn't we just go for this, just this once?"

"I guess every cosmic force is kind of pushing us toward this," giggle Serena, quickly stifled as Nate gently kissed her again, one hand running through her hair, the other massaging her breasts in turn. "Mmf, we have to make this fast though," she said, looking worried again.

"Shhhh..." hushed Nate.

"Oh!" shrieked Serena, surprised as Nate quickly slipped a hand under the waistband of her panties, stroking the soft skin over her pubic bone. Nate kissed her once more, then, smiling devilishly, knelt in front of her on the floor, sliding down her boyshorts. Serena hitched up her hips so he could pull the cotton panties off of her, and after he had tossed them onto the pile of clothes on the floor, Nate spread her legs open wide, running his warm hands up and down her inner thighs slowly.

Nate surveyed her carefully, her smooth skin and the feminine, rosy folds encircling her entrance, the swollen, pink nub showing him exactly what to do. He could smell her slightly musky scent, and he watched her stomach rising and falling quickly, noticed the hitch in her breath whenever he brought his hands closer and closer to this pink center. Enjoying himself thoroughly, Nate dipped his head down and kissed her clit gently, feeling her gasp at the sudden contact. He looked up at Serena watching him, her blue eyes clear and bright, and her cheeks flushed a girly pink from the alchohol and the activity. Slowly, he tickled his fingers up her thighs, watching her eyes flutter closed and a smile grow on her face as the finally reached what she thought was their destination. Nate reached down and flicked his tongue over her nub, then ran his hands up over the tops of her thighs and grasped her hips, pulling her closer to him.

Serena sighed as Nate began to shower her clit with kisses, each one harder and harder until suddenly he nipped her, eliciting a gasp. She opened her eyes and met his as he leaned forward onto the bench, removing his hands from her hips, then thrust his index finger as deep into her as it would go. Her head spinning, Serena stroked the arm he was leaning on while he began to slowly slide his finger in and out of her, twisting it around as he went. He slipped in a second finger, then a third, slowly twisting and thrusting, and Serena knew what he was planning next.

"Natey I'm ready," she said, feeling a warm tension beginning to build in her stomach.

Nate had been waiting for this. Using his free hand, he awkwardly pulled down his boxers the rest of the way, finally releasing his cock from it's fabric restraints. He stumbled up to his feet, hunched over so that he could continue sliding his fingers in and out of her. He abruptly pulled his fingers from inside her, and quickly positioned the head of his dick against her entrance, wiggling around a little bit to find the right angle. He looked down at Serena, could see the signal in her eyes, and he slowly pushed forward, feeling her tight walls grudgingly making space for him.

Serena bit down on her lip as Nate slowly entered her. She wasn't a virgin, but she still took a little while to acclimate to sex.

"Are you okay?" asked Nate, concerned when he saw the discomfort on Serena's face. He was ready to go, quivering, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah... yeah, just take it slow at first," said Serena. She looked up at him and grinned awkwardly. "Gee, you're kinda big." Nate laughed and bent down, resting is palms on the wall behind her so they were face to face. The two stared at each other for an intense moment, then Nate kissed her softly, pulling out of her slowly.

Serena involuntarily clenched down on Nate at the sudden movement, and he groaned. He hadn't been with many girls, but compared to the others, Serena was the best. She was incredibly tight and hot, and with every move he made he could feel the texture of her walls. Nate slowly began to pick up pace, pushing himself as deep into her as he could go, and Serena adjusted herself, tilting her hips up towards him, their hips meeting each time he thrust in. Eyes closed, their faces nearly touching, Serena pulled her legs up onto the bench, curling them towards her chest. Nate felt her grow even tighter as she moved, and he knew they wouldn't be at this much longer.

Serena could sense that Nate was still holding back, but she didn't want him to anymore. She wanted to feel Nate Archibald in his entirety.

"Natey, go," she whispered. She felt him pick up speed, thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could, pushing himself in as far as possible, their pelvises meeting each time. Serena kissed him, eager to take in as much as she could, his shallow breathing matching hers, and the blooming warmth in her stomach spreading with a tension running down to her toes, and up her spine.

_In, out, in, out_, Nate could feel Serena tensing around him, and he could feel himself growing ever closer to his own climax. _In, out, in, out_, her back was arching, her fingers were curled tight around his biceps, she was holding herself tight around him. With a final burst of energy, Nate thrust into Serena as hard as he could.

"Nate!" she gasped, and he felt a ripple travel up along his shaft as her smooth muscles clenched and released quickly over and over.

"Shit, Serena," he panted. "I'm about to come."

"What?" she murmured sleepily, her eyes fluttering open, her tight pussy still ruthlessly working his cock.

"Serena, I'm coming!" he moaned.

"Oh, shit! Not on the floor, not on the floor, where?" she said, sitting up frantically as Nate tried to hold perfectly still within her, any minor movement would set him off, and even as she sat up, he had to concentrate as hard as he could not to come just feeling her shifting, the final weak movements of her muscles dying out.

"Uhmmm, shit, here," she said, pulling away from from. She quickly scrambled to the floor, kneeling in front of him and took the head of his dick into her mouth, wrapping her fingers around his legnth and sliding them up and down, her hot mouth enveloping as much of him as she could take.

"Oh, god," he groaned and thrust forward one last time before the waves of his own climax came over him and he felt himself powerfully pumping creamy fluid into Serena's perfect, warm mouth.

"That was close," sighed Serena, pulling herself up onto the bench next to him where he had collapsed. "And incredibly gross, I feel like I just ate myself out. I am again never giving a guy head after he has just fucked me."

"You're perfect," laughed Nate, kissing her on the top of her head, breathing in the clean smell of her shampoo. "I'll make sure I have a condom when this happens again."

"Well, since we won't remember this, you probably won't have one. Uh, _if_ this happens again I mean."

"Yeah... if."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Through a fuzzy stupor, Blair heard someone come into her room and sit on the bed next to her.

"Serena, _there_ you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, but nobody even _missed_ me, and it's _my_ party..."

"Shhhh..." the person hushed, gently rubbing her back. She heard a bottle of Champagne being uncorked, the hiss of the beverage being exposed to air cutting through the fog, the splatter of the foam landing on her hardwood floor bringing her to full conciousness.

"Yummy, I want some," she said, struggling into a vertical position and groping around for her glass somewhere in the bed. She looked down at her hand, confused as it came to rest on a pinstriped pant leg.

"Serena? Were you wearing pants before?" she asked.

"Some champagne, Blair?" asked the voice.

"Mhmmm," Blair sighed appreciatively, catching the scent of Hermes Orange before sitting back in her bed. "You're my best friend in the whole wide world, Serena," she said, accepting her beverage.

"Oh, I know," whispered Chuck, smiling as he watched Blair suckle on the fizzy wine. "I know."


End file.
